


Not Really Just Our Little Secret

by Ewokbanana



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewokbanana/pseuds/Ewokbanana
Summary: Betty and Jughead are trying to keep their new relationship on the DL, until Veronica spots a juicy detail. Betty and Jughead can’t help testing the limits of their secrets....on the living room couch.





	Not Really Just Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So happy you’re here! This is my first smut but I feel good about it and really had fun writing it. I hope you enjoy! No beta so all mistakes are mine.

“Um, excuse-moi what is  _ that _ ,” Veronica screeched from her perch on Arhcie’s lap across the living room. They had been having their typical Friday night hang, before heading to Archie’s gig at the dive bar down the street. Betty was slumped on the couch fighting off heavy eyes after a brutal week of deadlines and never-ending editing lists. She suddenly snapped to attention with Veronica’s loud, and abrupt exclamation. 

“V, what are you talking about?” 

With a sharp violet nail pointing directly at Betty’s neck, she clarified, “I’m talking about  _ that _ love bite on my sweet Betty-bottle-pop’s alabaster virgin skin!” Betty immediately slapped a hand over the aforementioned spot with her green eyes nearly popping from her head. 

“Uhh, um,....yeah….no…. That’s no...that’s not what it is,” Betty blubbered through a not-really answer, praying to the heavens above that her face wasn’t as red as Cheryl’s trademark cherry bombshell red. “It’s a zit! I’m so glad it’s finally going away. But thanks so much V, for bringing it to everybody’s attention!” as she pulled her sweatshirt up higher around her throat. 

“Nuh-uh! You might be able to pull that over on Archie, but not me! I know a hickey when I see one! OMG dish! Tell me everything! Was it that preppy blonde in your British Lit class? The one following you around like a puppy? Oh! Or is it that tall drink of water at the Coffee Bean always giving you free lattes? Or omg, did you actually pick somebody up at the club last week with Toni and Cheryl?!”

“Woah woah woah, slow down! It’s nothing like that! I swear, it’s just a blemish,” Betty tried to settle Veronica before her tornado of questions broke through her thin veil of lies.

_ Lips. Lips, teeth, and hair. Fingers in dark, luscious, untamed, hair. Lips on neck, collarbone, and chest, sucking spot after spot. Lips moaning “yes, mmmm, ah yes Juggie”. Hips grinding in the most delicious, tantalizing, pattern. Searching for the next level of pleasure.  _

Betty shook her head trying to clear away the memories of the truth before Veronica could read them right off her face. The truth of what happened on this exact couch she was sitting on right now. The true culprit of the “blemish” at the other end trying to hide a smug smirk behind his phone. 

“Fine! Don’t tell your best friend! But I know a satisfied woman when I see one, and you B, are being satisfied.” Archie physically shivered at the last word, clearly not enjoying hearing about how his childhood best friend was being  _ satisfied _ by some stranger. “Come on Ronnie, leave it be,” Archie tried. 

Kevin chose this as the perfect moment to pipe up with a knowing smile adding, “She  _ has _ been awfully tired lately,” just as Betty went to cover a yawn. “But not like, worn out from life tired, more like been kept up by some really good D, tired. I would know the difference,” he chuckled.

“Oh my GOD Kevin!!”, Betty screeched while Veronica laughed and clapped happily from her seat. “Can we all please just drop it?”, Betty begged. Her friends giggled but seemed to agree to let it go, instead moving on to what songs they were most looking forward to from Archie’s setlist. 

Betty, relieved the spotlight was off of her, finally turned to look at Jughead. He was sitting in the same spot, slouched down, twirling a tendril of hair in one hand and lazily scrolling on his phone with the other. Upon feeling Betty’s eyes boring into his beanie-clad head, he flicked his baby blues up to her gorgeous greens. Instantly Betty felt the heat coming back to her face.

_ “God Betty, you’re so soft...and sweet ...and so damn hot at the same time,” Jughead moaned as he spread kisses across her throat, traveling down her neck not leaving one inch untouched. Hand mapping every curve of her bare skin, spread across her back. “I can’t get enough of you like this. We’ve been missing out for years, I’m telling you.” Betty let out a breathy chuckle as she tugged on Jughead’s hair just a bit harder, pulling his attention up to her.  _

_ “If you don’t put that mouth to better use, I'll show you what you're missing out on,” she threatened, as she ground her hips down onto his rock hard arousal, earning her a delicious moan as Jughead went back to working marking up her skin.  _

_ God she loved it when he marked her. Always in more concealable places. Locations only they know about, later admired in the bathroom mirror as the shower steams up behind her. Gently prodding each mark to feel the sting, remembering the exact moment his lips were sucking the spot while fingers were working at her clit. While hands were tweaking her nipples. While she moaned for “more, more, more!”  _

Jughead seemed to be reading her mind as a pink twinge flitted across his cheeks. “Yeah Betty, what’s got you so tired lately? What’s been keeping you up at night?” he teased with a knowing look. That twerp. See how likes it! Have him try to explain marks on his body! She narrowed her eyes and shot him a look that screamed, “you damn well know what's keeping me up! Now shut it!” to which he only chuckled under his breath and went back to his phone. Betty tried to refocus her attention on the conversation at hand. Would Archie sing Brown Eyed Girl or skip right to his newest original Girl From Home? Either way Betty was grateful the conversation was off of her. 

  
  
  
  


Betty was jolted awake at the sound of two knocks to her apartment door. Peeling her face off the pillow and brushing the stray drool from the corner of her mouth, she drug her sleep leiden body out of the comfort of her bed. Begrudgingly noticing it was almost midnight as she scuffed across the living room carpet in her baby pink socks and plaid pj shorts. Looking through the peephole she was surprised to see a certain signature beanie. “What do you want?”, She said tersly through the door, still annoyed with his part in the “blemish” incident from earlier. 

“Come on Betts just let me in...I brought mint chocolate chip!” he yelled, as he held the pint up to the peehole. Slowly she opened the apartment door, immediately putting her hand out for the cold sweet treat. 

“Payment first”. He laughed but handed it over nonetheless and headed straight to the kitchen to retrieve the spoons. 

  
  
  


A few spoonfuls later, and a cozy spot on the couch Betty repeated her initial “question, “What do you want?”

“You can’t seriously still be mad at me for earlier?” he threw back. 

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response,” as she rolled her eyes and went back to the one thing making her happy in the moment. 

“Fine. I’m sorry for giving you a hickey...in such a noticeable spot. I’ll be more careful next time” he supplied with a smug look still on his face and humor dancing in his eyes. 

“Next Time?! You’re delusional if you think there will be a next time! You didn’t even stand up for me, let them just keep badgering me, looking all smug and cocky while pretending to read your phone. Nuh uh, not getting a  _ next time  _ from me!” She practically yelled while frantically waving her spoon around. 

Jughead scooted closer to Betty, now with her legs draped over his lap and her body within reach of his hands. He tentatively placed a hand on the base of her neck giving it a gentle squeeze, as if trying to massage the anger out of her. She loosened up a tad and scooted closer to Jughead on the couch. Betty was able to concede that the ice cream and neck rub combination was enjoyable but that didn't mean he was completely off the hook. “I really am sorry Betts. I know you wanted to keep this between us for as long as possible just so they, mostly Veronica, wouldn’t intrude. You were right. This is special and it means a lot to me that you’re happy.”

He kept a careful eye on her exact reaction to his words as she carefully turned and offered him a spoonful of the dessert. “I know you do Juggie. And I know this whole secret keeping isn’t easy. I’m just not ready to put it all out there. It’s so new for just you and me to figure out. I don’t need Veronica poking her nose all in and Archie acting like he knew all along” She sighed and settled in further between his legs, her back to his chest as his hands continued their delicious rub along her tense neck and shoulders. 

“I know babe. And I completely agree...plus it's a little bit naughty sneaking around,” he whispered in her ear before dropping his lips to her exposed shoulder, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake. Betty shuddered at the tantalizing term.  _ Naughty _ . Hadn’t he called her that a week ago when she showed him her new lingerie set? She couldn’t be sure if the shiver that ran down her spine was from the memory alone or the words in combination with the tug of his teeth on her earlobe. His hands had strayed from her shoulders and had crept their way to her front, pulling her tightly against his warm body. She couldn’t help the little squeak that escaped at the sudden movement and the feel of his body encompassing her. The polar difference of the cold from the ice cream and the heat radiating off his body had her in a tizzy. 

Jughead’s hands continued to wonder. Slowly dragging his fingertips down her arms and back up. Then across her exposed thighs, down to her bent knees and back up. Each time leaving a trail of goosebumps behind and filling her head with fuzz. The dessert was forgotten turning into a puddle in her lap as she rolled her head back onto his shoulder, her eyes falling closed in pleasure. He continued his torturous path, just barely touching her skin but seeming to be everywhere. Making her feel like her nerve endings were on high alert. He carefully placed the long forgotten pint onto the floor next to the couch before slowly shifting his touch under her loose pajama shirt to graze across her stomach and ribs the same way he did her arms and legs. His mouth never left her skin, sometimes leaving kiss after gentle kiss or other times simple leaning his lips at the nape of her neck, breathing in her scent. “Mmmm, Jug…” Betty could barely get out a coherent thought.

“I will never get over the feeling of having my hands on you. On finally being aloud to touch and taste,” punctuating the last word with a flick on his tongue right behind her ear causing Betty to suck in a gust of air. “For so long I just had to look. I noticed. Man did I notice. The seemingly endless expanse of creamy and supple skin. My brain always telling me to touch, to reach out and see if you really were as soft as you looked. And my god its so much better than that.” He was breathing heavily now. Working himself up remembering all the times he had to hold himself back, now being taken over by the memories when he didn’t have to hold back any more. She was here. With him. And he could touch. So touch he would. 

Betty continued to release small moans and tiny gasps of approval as her heart rate was quickly rising. Spurred on Jughead continued, “And the feel of your skin against mine. Don’t even get me started. How our heat sinks into each other no matter how many layers we take off. How I can touch and kiss every single freckle and beauty mark, committing them to memory. Betty I have every inch of you mapped in my mind but nothing stands a chance as the real thing. Right now.”

“Take- take if off...I want to feel you. Feel you against me,” she sputtered out, struggling to put together a coherent thought. Not needing to be told twice, Jughead tugged her night time tee up and over her head tossing it to the floor. Then did the same with his own. Smashing their bodies back together they both instantly sighed. The heat transferred between them in a temporarily fulfilled moment. Not missing a beat Jughead’s hands continued their path across Betty’s skin, creeping their way up to her chest. 

“I love your hands too you know,” Betty added after an extended moment of thoughtless pleasure. “I can’t tell you how many times I would be dis- distracted by your hands while you typed in the Blue and Gold,” suddenly finding herself distracted as the aforementioned hand started to work her nipples. Gently twists and tugs bringing them to tight, rosy peaks. 

“Mmm these hands?” Jughead asked with a particularly teasing twist.

Betty’s back arched, chasing the feeling. “Oh yes, those hands. And then I learned what else they could expertly do… now I can’t get enough” She could feel his smug smile spreading across his face and into the kiss on her neck as his hands spread further across her body, reading down between her legs. 

“If you want I can remind you what these hands can do,” Betty let out a breathless chuckle.

“You cocky bastard.” He laughed back but continued the tantalizing path between her legs. Running his hands up and down her thighs, each sweep getting closer and closer to her center. Reaching her limit of teasing, Betty spread her legs wider, bracketed by his, hoping to bring him closer. “Please Juggie, please, I need your hands on…”

“On what Betty? Say it, and its yours.”

“Please Juggie, stop teasing! I’m losing my mind! Just…” she finished with a frustrated sigh trying to move his hands to where she wanted most. He didn’t budge.

“Just what? Just put my hands...here?” Agonizingly slowly moving his hands to cup her panties. 

“Mmmmm, yes but more.”

“More like this?” As he pulled the soaked cotton aside and ran a single digit up and down her lips. “Tell me Betty. What is it exactly you want me to do with these hands?”

Having reached her limit, Betty acquiesced, “Finger me. I want your beautiful long fingers in my cunt until I’m screaming for your cock!”

“There it is,” he murmured as he immediately sunk in two fingers. Slowly pulling them in and out, teasing her entrance, only to plunge them back in. “Another thing I’ve learned about you. That filthy, filthy, mouth on you. Nobody would believe it the way you blush at the drop of a hat. But I know. And damn do I love to hear it.”

“Please this isn’t enough. More, I need more.” Betty begged. Pushing his hand away, she turned suddenly and shoved him down onto the couch. “Since you seem to be in the mood for teasing I figured I should return the favor.”

“Betty…” Jughead sighed in a warning tone, his pupils blown wide staring her down as his blonde goddess inched her way down the couch perched between his legs. She started a similar teasing trail that he had set just barely running her fingertips across his taut stomach, tensing under her every touch. Then dragging them across the elastic of his boxer causing him to squirm as she added her mouth to the trail behind her fingers. Lowering to kiss across the impressive tent while spreading her hands across his thighs massaging them gently.

“Is this enough Jug?” Not being able to resist teasing him back, biting her lip to hold back her giggle. “Do you want more? Do you want to know what I can do with  _ these _ hands?” She moved her hand slowly back up his boxers pushing under the clothing to squeeze his thighs even closer to his dripping shaft just waiting to be stroked.

“Betts you know it’s not enough and god that mouth. You’re going to kill me. Please just do  _ something _ , Ple-“ he begged just as she wrapped a dedicated hand around his length giving it a single squeeze. Pulling her hands out of his boxers and scooting the band down his body and tossing the garment to the floor. Without missing a beat she returned to her torture. Wrapping one hand loosely around his cock and pumping agonizingly slowly while plastering open mouth kisses along the base and around his pelvis. 

“Nnng Betty. Betts. God your mouth. Please just...please”

“Yeah? You want my mouth? My dirty, filthy mouth? Here?” As she licked a wide stripe up from his balls to the top of the angry purple head. Then taking the tip and gliding it across her plump kiss-swollen lips gathering the pre-cum before licking it off. Jughead threw his head back with a growl-groan looking at the ceiling as if keeping eye contact was too much. Which it probably was. That image. Of her. Devilish grin on her face, cock in her hand, staring lustfully at him would be burned into his brain forever. 

Before he could even give it a second thought, she sunk his entire length down her throat, holding it there for a second, before coming up for a gasping breath while drool connected her chin to his shaft. 

“Dear god Betty are you trying to kill me? Or end the night right here because if you keep doing that it will be over,” he warned, still not able to look at his sexy girlfriend as she leisurely stroked and licked his cock. 

“I just wanted to show you what I can do with this mouth,” she replied with false innocence and a twinkle in her eyes. 

“Come here,” he commanded grabbing her hand and pulling her lithe body to cover his. Jughead took the back of her head and tugged her down into a drugging kiss, trying to pour every ounce of emotion and want he felt for her. She must have gotten the message, or felt the same, as she lowered her dripping cunt onto his upright cock. Both taking the chance to pant into each other’s mouths as the heat and stretch of the moment. Both breathed out a “fuck” as Betty starting small bounces in his lap.

Betty moaned loudly, whispering in Jughead’s ear, “I will never get sick of this feeling. That first stretch and fill. Like you are meant for me. You fit me perfectly. Hitting the exact. Right. Spot” Punctuating each word by dropping suddenly down, taking his full length. 

“I am meant for you. And you’re meant for me. That perfect pick cunt wrapped so snuggle around my dick. Taking every inch. Fuck Betty this is beyond words. My mind is a mess. All I can think is yes, fuck, Betty.”

“Me too Jug, me too, I’m...I’m close,” as she hurried the pace trying desperately to hold on.

Jughead suddenly grabbed the backs of her thighs and flipped them to the opposite side of the couch. Taking her moment of surprise to drill into her faster. Repeating over and over in her ear “You’re meant for me.” One hand on the armrest for support and the other snaked between them rubbing her clit faster and faster. “Come on baby, take it, feel how perfect I am for you. I can’t wait to feel you fall apart. Coming so hard and squeezing down on my dick. I can’t wait-“ With that final word she fell over the edge. Legs shaking around his hips and hands digging into his biceps trying to hold on to reality as her body shook through an earth shattering orgasm. Jughead couldn’t hold on any longer feeling every inch of his cock being pulsed and milked by her orgasm pulling his own right behind her. He shot stream after stream of come into her, barely being able to hold himself up. Gently pulling back and pulling out he couldn’t help the animal in him telling him to see what he did to this beautiful woman’s body. Look at her pink and swollen center and the see the come dripping from her opening, marking her as his. He knew it wasn’t exactly right, he didn’t own her, but having a clear thought right now was a struggle.

Fuck she was gorgeous like this. Arm thrown behind her head the other squeezing the couch cushions below her. Her chest flushed, rising and falling rapidly, and her legs lewdly split. He could photograph her, paint her, and burn her image into wood and never tire of seeing it. He knew moments like this were special. Special wasn’t even enough of a word for moments like this. But he was smart enough to absorb them savor them for days when he was old and grey. The image of Betty only he got to see. His Betty. 

“Come here,” She mumbled reach out to pull him back down to her, curling up in a ball and pushing him down to spoon around her. 

“We should get dressed soon. Before the others get back from the show,” he prompted, not really wanting to break the moment but knowing the reality of the situation. They had barely gotten out of the show to begin with, Betty claiming a sleep deprived headache and Jughead lamenting about that new editor deadline looming over him. And he knew Veronica stumbling home after the show to find them nude and cuddling on their couch would blow their cover. 

Betty squirmed in closer to his warmth pulling his art tighter around her middle, “Mmmm I know, I just want to savor this moment.” Letting out a content sigh. “Did you really mean what you said?” She nervously questioned.

“What? About your filthy mouth? Because yeah your mou-“

“No!” Giggling as she nervously clarified “I meant, about me being meant for you...and you being meant for me?”

“Yeah I really did. You know I have had a hard go at life and very rarely would be labeled as happy. But with you Betts. I’m one hundred percent sure this feeling, being around you, its happiness.” He stopped to gage her reaction, dropping a kiss to the crown of her head. “Don’t you feel it too?”

Betty couldn’t help the blush and smile that spread across her face. Spinning around to face him she planted a simple kiss on his lips. “Yeah, I definitely feel it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Join me on tumblr- ewokbanana


End file.
